


He Likes You

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom, wincestiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Bottom!Sam, HS!AU, M/M, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, Tumblr Prompt, Weecest, Wincestiel - Freeform, teen!Sam, top!dean, wincest plus sastiel equals wincestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam befriends a new kid named Castiel at school. Dean is extremely jealous.</p><p>Based on this prompt that I received on tumblr:<br/>High school au? Like Dean and Sam have been together for a while, then they move to a new school and this kid Cas gets this huge crush on Sam. Sam introduces Cas to dean and cas can’t stop thinking about both of them. More wincest and Sastiel, less Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes You

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda got away from me, i hope you like it anyways  
> xoxo - WD

They were walking home from school when Sam started talking about this boy in his classes. Dean’s eyes narrowed, remembering that Sam had mentioned this same person a few days ago.

“So who is this kid again?” Dean asked, trying to sound nonchalant but unable to keep a note of jealousy out of his voice.

“His name is Castiel. His family is also new to the area.” Sam said patiently.

“And I care because?” Dean rolled his eyes.

 I”m just trying to be friendly, Dean.” Sam huffed with annoyance.

“Yeah. As long as you’re not too friendly.” Dean said darkly. He grabbed his brother’s wrist in his hand, squeezing.

“Dean.” Sam said with exasperation. “What’s your problem?”

Dean let go of Sam’s wrist. “Nothing.” Dean grumbled. “I just don’t want to share.”

“I don’t like it when you’re so possessive.” Sam complained, rubbing his wrist where Dean had squeeze him.

“Pfft.” Dean scoffed. “That’s not what you said this morning.”

Sam’s ears reddened and he didn’t look at Dean. “That’s different.” he said in a small voice.

“Right.” Dean snorted.

They walked the last half mile in silence, but the tension was heavy between them. The moment the front door was closed behind them, they were on top of each other, backpacks and jackets flung away, their hands scrabbling at the layers of flannel and cotton.

“Dean!” Sam gasped as his brother sucked at his bottom lip. 

“Sam…” Dean groaned, reaching his hands into Sam’s jeans. “Fuck.”

“Dean…” Sam moaned as Dean pressed him against the wall, one hand moving inside his briefs and the other teasing his nipples. Dean’s teeth grazed Sam’s neck and Sam whined, his knees buckling.

“Turn around.” Dean growled in Sam’s ear. 

Sam whimpered but did as Dean ordered, bracing himself with his hands on the wall. Dean dragged his brother’s briefs and jeans down past his hips, pulling Sam’s hips back so Sam was bent at the waist. Sam heard the jingle of Dean’s belt buckle and then the sound of Dean unzipping his jeans. The belt pinged on the floor when Dean shoved his jeans and boxers down. Sam moaned when he felt Dean’s hot shaft pressing against his ass.

“You like that, Sammy?” Dean murmured into Sam’s ear.

“Yes, yes…” Sam nodded. 

He felt Dean step away and then the sound of a bottle being uncapped. Dean always kept a bottle of lube in his jeans now. He couldn’t get enough of Sam, and Sam was just as insatiable. Dean slicked up his cock and replaced the bottle. He let his wet cock slide against Sam’s ass crack and Sam pressed back.

“Oh God, Sammy. I’m gonna wreck that pretty ass.” Dean gasped.

“Dean….” Sam keened. “Oh!” Sam cried out as Dean pressed a finger inside his ass.

“Jesus, you’re still all wet and sloppy from this morning.” Dean groaned as his finger slid in easily, sliding in the mess of lube and cum that was still deep inside Sam. “Didn’t you shower?” Dean admonished.

“Y-yes.” Sam gasped as Dean added another finger, pumping them in and out of Sam’s eager hole. He was still sore from the pounding that Dean had given him hours ago. He was also still partially stretched out, and Dean’s fingers slipped in and out readily.

“You didn’t do a good job of cleaning yourself.” Dean growled, adding a third finger. Cum and lube was trickling down Sam’s thighs now.  “Look at this mess.” Dean scolded.

He pulled his hand away and held it in front of Sam’s face, his fingers glistening with cum and lube. Sam groaned and put his mouth on Dean’s hand, sucking and licking his brother’s fingers clean. 

“Fuck.” Dean groaned as Sam let Dean plunge his fingers in and out of his mouth. “You’re such a cum slut, Sammy.”

“Only for you, Dean.” Sam gasped.

“Gonna fill you up again, Sammy.” Dean panted. “Can’t wait anymore.”

“Please Dean.” Sam begged.

Dean slid his cock inside of Sam’s hungry hole, bottoming out in one long thrust. Sam cried out as Dean started pumping his hips. Dean groaned and swore as he gripped Sam’s ass hard and sank in and out of the tight wet heat.

“Sam! Fuck!” Dean gasped as his hips stuttered and stilled, and then he was slamming into Sam, coming hard inside his brother’s ass.

“Dean!” Sam sobbed. Sam moaned as Dean pounded into him, hitting his prostate hard. A moment later, he was coming too, his cum spurting out and onto the wall.

They collapsed in a heap on the floor, catching their breath together as they came down from their peaks.

“I love you, Dean.” Sam said drowsily.

“I love you too, Sammy.” Dean answered. He rolled off of his brother. “Better clean up.”

Sam sighed. He shuffled to the bathroom down the hall with his jeans still pooled around his ankles. Dean lay on the floor, and when Sam came back with his pants and shirt in place again, he pointed at the wall where Sam had shot his load. The cum was starting to drip downward in rivulets.

“You better clean that up too.” Dean said. He gave Sam a heated gaze. “With your mouth.”

Sam whined and knelt in front of the wall, and started licking his cum off the wall. He heard Dean shifting behind him and turned to see his brother playing idly with his cock. Sam whimpered and continued to clean the wall, and when he was done he saw that Dean was fully erect again, his hand sliding up and down his shaft. Sam eyed Dean hungrily, his own cock stirring again.

“I want to suck you.” Sam begged.

Dean grinned and lay back, letting Sam take his cock into his mouth. Sam swallowed his brother whole, his throat opening to take in his full length. Dean lay still, letting Sam do all the work, relishing the sight of his brother’s mouth bobbing up and down on his cock. 

“Swallow it.” Dean commanded, and then he was crying out and bucking up into Sam’s face, filling his brother’s mouth with his cum. Sam swallowed readily and then sat back and licked his lips. 

“You look so fucking good.” Dean said admiringly, looking at Sam’s swollen, wet mouth and his watering eyes.

Sam reached down to palm himself. 

“Tsk, again?” Dean asked. 

“You got to come twice. Actually three times already today.” Sam retorted. He reached into his jeans and groaned as he started stroking himself.

Dean stood up and grabbed Sam’s wrist. “Let’s take a shower.” Dean suggested. “I’ll clean you up  _good_.”

They rushed up the stairs, leaving a trail of discarded clothes in their wake.

…

A couple days later, Dean went to meet Sam so they could walk home from school together as usual. He was miffed to find Sam talking to another boy. He was dark haired and not as tall as either Sam or Dean. As Dean got closer, he noticed the boy was gazing at Sam and smiling excessively, and Sam seemed to be returning his smiles.

“Hey.” Dean interrupted, his voice flat.

“Oh!” Sam started, and turned to his brother, who wasn’t smiling. “Hey Dean.”

Dean glared. Sam remembered that Castiel was standing there and hastily introduced him. “Dean, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is my brother Dean.”

“Nice to meet you.” The boy said earnestly, offering his hand. Dean noticed he had startlingly blue eyes; he supposed that Castiel was cute, but he only had eyes for Sam. Sam on the other hand…

“Hi.” Dean said, shaking Castiel’s hand briefly. “Sammy. Ready to go?” Dean asked impatiently.

“Oh. Yeah, Dean.” Sam said awkwardly. “Gotta go, Cas. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Sam.” Castiel waved.

Dean grasped Sam’s arm firmly and walked him away from Castiel. When they were around the corner, Sam shook his brother’s hand off. 

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam complained.

“Stop flirting.” Dean growled.

“I’m not!” Sam protested.

“’Cas’ was looking at you with heart eyes.” Dean said accusingly. “And you weren’t exactly discouraging him.”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “We’re lab partners!”

“Seriously?” Dean narrowed his eyes. “Is he gonna have to come over to work on projects? ‘Cause you’re sure as hell not going over to his house.”

“Maybe.” Sam said defiantly.

When they got home, Dean fucked Sam extra hard and made him wait for his orgasm. 

…

Castiel was walking home with Sam and Dean, feeling extremely nervous. He felt that Dean did not like him at all. Sam assured him that Dean was fine, but Castiel didn’t miss the way that Dean barely spoke to him and seemed to always keep a hand on his brother when Castiel was around. The exception was now when Dean was just walking a few paces behind while Sam and Castiel walked together. Castiel couldn’t help feeling like Dean was chaperoning him and Sam.

Why should that be the case though? It wasn’t like Castiel and Sam were dating. Of course, Castiel would love that. He had a raging crush on Sam. It wasn’t just the fact that Sam Winchester was beautiful, but also that he was so kind. He had asked Castiel to be his lab partner, for which Castiel was so grateful. He was always the last to be picked for everything. But Castiel also noticed Sam’s dimpled smile and his eyes which were ever changing in color (he could stare at them forever) and his hair that went past his ears and brushed his collar, with just the slightest curl. But Castiel didn’t think Sam was gay, and he doubted he would find out anytime soon.

And then there was Sam’s older brother, Dean. He was also gorgeous, in a completely different way from Sam. He was taller and larger than Sam; Castiel found him intimidating, especially since he seemed to dislike Castiel for no reason. Even so, Castiel couldn’t help being drawn to Dean. 

And now he was going to their house. Despite Sam’s easy conversation, he could sense the tension between the two of them, the heated glances they shared. If they weren’t brothers, Castiel would have thought they were together. When they got to the house, Dean dropped his backpack and walked into the kitchen, leaving Castiel and Sam standing in the foyer.

“Are you sure he doesn’t mine me being here?” Castiel asked.

“Don’t mind him. He’s just being his usual asshole self.” Sam shrugged.

They heard the TV blaring, and Sam led Castiel upstairs.

…

Castiel sat on the rug while Sam sat at his desk in front of the computer. They were going over their lab results and typing up the report together. 

“You wanna type for awhile?” Sam asked, standing up. “I think I’m gonna get us some snacks.”

“Sounds good.” Castiel got up and took the seat at the desk.

Sam went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of sodas from the fridge, a bag of chips and a box of cookies. 

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean purred. “How’s your homework going?”

Sam whirled around to see Dean leaning against the entryway between the living room and the kitchen. “It’s fine.” Sam said. He was still pissed at the way Dean was acting. “And you’re rude.”

“Rude huh?” Dean asked, stepping toward Sam and closing the small space between them. Sam backed up against the counter. “I was ready to come up and check on you.”

“Dean. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Sam said irritably. “Get out of my way.”

“Really? You don’t even think about those blue, blue eyes?” Dean suggested, his voice low.

“No!” Sam said firmly. “But apparently you do.”

Dean shook his head. “Only you for me, little bro.” He kissed Sam hard to make his point. 

“Dean!” Sam gasped when Dean released him. “Not now.”

“Ok, ok, Sammy.” Dean agreed. He gave Sam a look full of dark promise and then left the room. 

Sam let out a shaky breath and went back upstairs. Castiel was typing away at the computer. Sam dropped the food and drinks on the bed.

“Take a break.” Sam said, handing Castiel a soda.

“Thanks, Sam.” Castiel opened the can and took a sip. He sighed with pleasure. “My parents don’t let me have this stuff. They’re health food nuts.”

“Wow.” Sam said. “Well, have your fill of junk here. Sam gestured to the snacks he had brought upstairs.”

“Oh I will.” Castiel nodded.

They sat on the rug and munched together. They talked about some of the teachers at school and some of the kids in their classes. Castiel felt warmth in his chest as he and Sam laughed together. Their eyes caught and neither of them looked away. And then before Castiel knew what was happening, Sam was leaning in for a kiss. His mouth pressed gently against Castiel’s for only a moment, and then he sat back, blushing and apologizing.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Cas.” Sam said.

Castiel gaped at him. The blood was rushing in his ears and his heart was pounding. He leaned forward and kissed Sam back. Sam deepened the kiss and Castiel opened his mouth, letting Sam slide his tongue inside. Castiel moaned.

“Sammy!” Dean said sharply. They both pulled away with a start. Dean looked murderous.

“Dean, I’m so sorry!” Sam said, swiping his hand over his mouth and jumping up.

“You fucking slut, Sammy.” Dean growled. 

Castiel was taken aback by Dean’s harsh words. “It’s my fault, Dean.” he said quietly.

“No! I kissed him, Dean.” Sam protested.

“I don’t care.” Dean said angrily. “Clearly you’re both at fault.”

Castiel stood up too. “I should go.” He started walking towards the door. Dean grabbed his arm to stop him.

“No. You stay.” Dean said quietly, a dangerous note in his voice. 

Castiel stood awkwardly. Dean let go of his arm. 

“Sammy.” Dean said. “You need to be punished.”

Castiel felt fear thrill through him. He had apparently had gotten in between some sort of fucked up brother relationship. Dean was looking at Sam hungrily, and Castiel wondered what he would do to Sam.

“Dean…” Sam whined. “Let Castiel leave.”

“Oh, he can leave if he wants to. But I suspect he wants to stay.” Dean said knowingly. He shot a searing gaze at Castiel. “Besides, I want him to watch.”

Castiel was frozen. Dean wanted him to watch? Watch what? Sam looked scared, but not overly so. In fact, he was gazing at Dean with what could only be described as desperation and need.

Dean grabbed the chair from the desk and put it in front of the bed. “Sit here.” He commanded Castiel, and Castiel sat.

“Take your clothes off.” He said to Sam.

Castiel watched mesmerized as Sam removed his shirt and then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, dragging his briefs off along with them. Castiel’s breath caught as he saw that Sam was already erect. He couldn’t believe what was happening. As shocked as he was, he was even more turned on.

“Get on the bed.” Dean barked. “Hands and knees, ass facing Castiel.” He looked over at Castiel, who had to look away from the intensity of Dean’s gaze.

Sam obeyed, positioning himself on the bed. Castiel gasped as when he glimpsed a purple butt plug nestled between Sam’s ass cheek. Castiel bit back a moan as he realized that Sam had been at school all day with the plug inside him; Sam had kissed Castiel while that plug was still in his ass. Castiel was hard as a rock now. As he continued watching, Dean removed his clothing too, and Castiel’s eyes widened at the size of the older boy’s cock. Sam kept his eyes on Castiel, but Castiel had to look as Dean slicked up his cock with lube. Castiel’s breathing grew ragged as he watched Dean pumping himself.

“Sammy doesn’t even need any prep right now. I fucked him good and full this morning, plugged him up.” Dean told Castiel. He removed the plug with a wet sucking sound and tossed it aside. Sammy was gaping wide, his ass leaky with cum and lube.

“Jesus.” Castiel whispered. He watched Dean press three fingers in and once, pumping them into Sam fast and rough. Sam keened and pressed back. Castiel coudln’t look away.

“Face Castiel.” Dean ordered, and Sam turned around. He looked at Castiel with a debauched and hazy expression on his face, his mouth open. “You like being watched, don’t you, Sammy?”

“Yes, Dean. Oh God, yes.” Sam agreed.

“Should I fuck you in front of your friend, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Yes. Please, Dean.” Sam begged. Dean got on the bed behind Sam; pressing a hand down on Sam’s ass, he guided himself inside, pushing inside in one swift thrust. Sam cried out and gasped at the feel of Dean’s cock.

“Holy fuck.” Castiel said as Dean started fucking Sam, Sam struggling to brace himself up on his hands and elbows as Dean pressed him into the bed. 

Sam looked at Castiel and Castiel moaned as he watched Sam’s face as Dean continued to pound into him. And then Dean’s eyes locked with Castiel’s and Castiel thought he would die if he didn’t touch himself. He ripped his own jeans open and grasped his cock, rubbing up and down and moaning as he watched Dean fuck Sam. Dean groaned as he watched Castiel work his cock even as he continued to ram himself in and out of Sam. Sam’s eyes were on Castiel too, and Castiel felt himself getting close.

“Fuck!” Castiel gasped, bucking into his own grasp, embarassed that he hadn’t lasted very long. His cock spurted cum all over his hand as he spasmed with pleasure. Apparently the sight of him coming drove Sam and Dean to the edge too though, because soon after the two brothers were coming as well.

“Dean!” Sam cried out, his cock twitching and spilling all over the cover on the bed.

“Fuck! Sammy!” Dean swore, fucking his brother into the bed. 

Castiel pulsed with pleasure as he watched the two brothers coming in tandem. He had never seen anything more sinful or beautiful. But he felt left out too; he wondered if he would be asked to leave now. Dean got off the bed and then asked Sam to roll over and sit on the edge of the bed. Dean told Castiel to move his chair closer. Then he had Sam lie back and pull his legs up and open. He propped Sam’s head up with a couple of pillows so he could see Castiel easily. Castiel moaned at the sight of Sam’s wrecked and gaping hole.

“Clean him up.” Dean ordered. “With your mouth.”

Sam whimpered and whined. Castiel bent his head and licked tenatively at Sam’s opening. Sam bucked against him immediately, still sensitive from the pounding Dean had given him. Castiel groaned and pressed his tongue inside, lapping up Dean’s cum, his nose and lips and chin getting completely soaked. Sam writhed and moaned underneath his mouth and Castiel sucked and licked, thrusting his tongue against Sam’s inner walls, flicking his tongue against Sam’s rim. Sam keened and sobbed, and then he was coming again, humping Castiel’s face as he spurted all over his stomach.

“Good boys.” Dean praised. “Now, Sammy. You suck your friend off.”

Castiel’s eyes widened but Sam slid off the bed and knelt in front of him as soon as the words left Dean’s lips. Castiel gasped as Sam took his semi hard cock in his mouth. As Sam suckled and licked him, Castiel was hard again. Sam bobbed his head up and down over Castiel’s lap and Castiel weaved his fingers through Sam’s hair. Castiel saw Dean watching and stroking himself idly, his eyes on Castiel’s face. Castiel moaned as he neared his climax, and started pushing Sam’s head down onto his cock.

“Sam! Oh my fuck!” Castiel cried out as he came hard into Sam’s mouth. Sam’s moans were muffled as he swallowed Castiel’s cum.

“Good boy, Sammy.” Dean said approvingly. “Now take a rest, little brother.” 

Sam got up and sat on the bed, his wet eyes on Castiel. But Castiel was looking at Dean now, who was pulling him out of the chair. Dean sat down in the chair, his legs splayed open to display his long and thick cock. Castiel bit his lip as he admired Dean.

“Take off your clothes, Cas.” Dean said softly. “And then come sit on my lap.”

Castiel couldn’t get his shirt and jeans off fast enough. He clambered onto Dean’s lap, his ass against Dean’s hot, erect cock. Dean reached down and squeezed Castiel’s ass cheeks, and Castiel moaned. Dean moved his hands to sweep them along Castiel’s stomach and chest, flicking the nipples and making Castiel writhe against his cock.

“Are you a virgin, Cas?” Dean said hotly against Castiel’s ear.

“Y-yes…” Castiel said. He was too aroused to be nervous. 

“Good.” Dean said approvingly. He stroked Castiel’s ass again. “Sammy, can I have the lube, please?”

Sam brought the lubricant over, squeezing it over his brother’s hand. Dean pressed a slick finger against Castiel’s opening, and Castiel yelped in surprise.

“Relax, Cas.” Dean said soothingly. “Sammy, give him a kiss.” 

Sam bent down and captured Castiel’s lips, bracing himself on the arms of the chair. He kissed Castiel tenderly as Dean moved one finger gently in and out of Castiel, stretching him slowly. As Dean increased his pace, Sam let his tongue press in. Castiel moaned as he tasted himself in Sam’s mouth. Dean added another finger and Castiel rocked back on them. 

“You sure you are a virgin, Cas?” Dean asked as he added a third finger and Castiel continued fucking himself on Dean’s hand. “You’re as eager as Sammy was his first time.”

Castiel and Sam moaned into each other’s mouths. Dean kept fucking Cas with his fingers.

“You ready for my cock, Cas?” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear.

“Yes.” Castiel gasped into Sam’s mouth. 

Sam sat back on the bed to watch. Dean positioned his cock at Castiel’s entrance, and Castiel sank down on it, letting Dean bury himself to the hilt. Castiel groaned and keened once Dean was fully seated. Dean bounced Castiel on his lap, his cock slamming into Castiel’s prostate with each upward motion. Castiel sobbed with pleasure. Sam watched as Dean pushed Castiel off his lap and then bent him over the bed, standing behind him and thrusting himself inside again. Sam crawled to the edge of the bed kissed Castiel, then raised himself to kiss Dean. It turned him on more than he expected to watch his brother fuck someone else. Castiel was making anguished, needy noises as Dean pounded him relentlessly.

“Love your tight little asshole, Cas.” Dean groaned into Sam’s mouth.

“Dean…Oh….Oh!” Castiel moaned. Sam moved back to Castiel and swallowed the rest of his moans with a kiss.

“Cas, suck my brother’s cock.” Dean growled. 

Sam sat up on his knees, his cock level with Castiel’s mouth. Castiel took him inside readily, and soon he was being fucked on both ends by the two brothers. Sam locked eyes with Dean, and was ready to come already. He looked pleadingly at Dean as he grabbed Castiel’s head and thrust into his mouth.

“Dean!” Sam gasped, unable to hold on any longer. “Cas! Oh my God! Oh God!” Sam came violently into Castiel’s mouth, tugging his friend’s hair hard. Castiel moaned around Sam’s cock as Dean fucked him even harder as Sam came. Sam pulled his cock out and kissed Castiel hard before he had a chance to swallow Sam’s cum. Castiel gasped and groaned as his third orgasm of the afternoon overtook him, spasming and clenching around Dean’s cock as he fucked into the side of Sam’s bed and stained the covers with his cum. Sam held his own cum in his mouth and pushed it into Dean’s mouth with a kiss, and finally it was Dean’s turn to cum again.

Dean came with a wordless shout against Sam’s lips. He gripped Castiel’s hips hard and shuddered against him, pumping him full of cum. Sam kept his mouth on Dean’s the entire time, swallowing his brother’s noises of pleasure. They were all panting hard when it was over; Sam lay back on the bed, Castiel collapsed with his front half over the bed, and Dean sat back in the chair.

“What a fucking mess.” Dean muttered when they had caught their breath. He pulled on his pants and shirt and left the room.

Castiel looked at Sam, completely bewildered. 

“I told you he likes you.” Sam said, completely deadpan.

Castiel had to laugh. 


End file.
